Todo fue un sueño
by Miyako123
Summary: que pasaria si las ppgz se enteran que todo fue un sueño y que no tienen poderes. ppgzxrrbz
1. Chapter 1

_**En un hospital**_

_**Con Momoko**_

Ayy me duele la cabeza, dijo Momoko.

Despertastes!, dijo alguien

Ahh? Brick! Que bueno verte y las chicas?

Estan descansando, respondió

Mi amor que bueno que despertaste crei que nunca te veria, dijo Dexter

Mi amor?

Si ustedes son novios, dijo Brick Molesto

Novios!?

_**Con Miyako**_

Miyako despierta,por favor, dijo alguien

Miyako poco a poco se fue despertando. Bommer?Que paso? Donde estoy?

No recuerdas?

Lo único que recuerdo fue que estábamos luchando contra el y luego hubo una explosión.

El? No lo que paso fue que te arroyo un camión y saliste volando hacia una tienda. No recuerdas?

Ella negó con la cabeza

Miyako despertastes!, dijo alguien.

Ahh?

_**Con Kaoru**_

Butch?

Kaoru despertaste! Como te sientes?

Me duele la cabeza y las chicas? En otra habitación

Quiero ir a verlas.

Bueno esperate.

Kaoru te extrañe!, dijo alguien

Ahh?

Bueno este es el primer cap espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews:3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aki con el segundo cap **

**LunaFernanda y Momoko123 que bueno que les gusten la historia y WakaiSenshi tienes que seguir leyendo ;)**

**Con Momoko **

Que bueno que despertastes, dijo dexter. Dexter se estaba acercando a Momoko parecía que la iba a besar que ella lo abofeteo

QUE TE PASA!.dijo enojada

Nada solamente te iba a dar un beso, respondió dexter.

Un beso!? Por lo que yo se ya tengo novio y ese es Brick, verdad Brick?, dijo Momoko

Brick estaba nervioso y sonrojado. Bueno en realidad tu y dexter son pareja desde hace mucho

Queeeee?, dije

Brick debemos hablar afuera, dijo Dexter enfadado

Brick y dexter salieron dejando a Momoko sola.

**Con Miyako**

Miyako estoy feliz de q estes despierta, dijo Cody

Yo también estoy contenta de verte cody, dijo miyako

Cuando te encuentres bien podemos salir algún día, dijo Cody

Salir? Como en una cita, dijo Miyako

Si como antes.

Lo siento cody pero sabes que estoy con bommer

Conmigo?, emmm miyako creo te estas confundiendo, dijo bommer cofundido

Bueno miyako descansa, dijo cody, bommer podemos hablar

Emm Claro, dijo bommer asustado

**Con kaoru **

Que bueno q estes despierta kaoru, dijo butch

Yo también y sabes algo extrañaba hacer esto.

Kaoru se acerco a butch y le dio un beso. Butch se sorprendió y le correspondió el beso.

Hasta que alguien entro a la habitación y grito que te pasa Butch

Yo no he hecho nada , respondió butch

Si claro te vi besando a mi novia, respondió bard

Ella fue la q lo hizo, respondió butch

Lo siento bard pero recuerdas yo te terminé hace años atrás, le dije

Mi amor te estas confundiendo soy yo tu novio, dij bard

No es butch, le dije

Bard se enojo y dijo butch debemos hablar

Y butch lo siguió hasta afuera

**Con Dexter y brick **

No se que tonteras le dijiste a momoko pero vas a ver que cuando recupere la memoria veras que te va ha odiar, dijo dexter

Yo no le dije ninguna tontera que te hace pensar que fui yo, respondió brick

Porque a ti te gustaba momoko desde tercero

De q me guste no signifique q le mienta

Tu siempre me molestaste solo porque yo le gustaba a momoko, eso no desmuestra que tu podías ir y decirle que tu eras su novio, dijo dexter

Ya te dijo yo nunca le dije eso, dijo brick enojado y se fue

**Con bommer y cody **

No puedo creer que le dijieras q tu eras su novio ,dijo cody

Yo no le dije eso además fue ella quien dijo q yo era su novio, defendió bommer

No te creo porque yo se q a ti siempre te gusto miyako, dijo cody

Yo no hice eso, dijo bommer , mejor me voy.

**Con butch y bard**

Eres un imbécil como se te ocurre besar a mi novia, dijo bard

Yo no lo hice ella lo hizo, dijo que mejor me voy.

**Con miyako**

Veo que bommer no va a regresar asi que ire a buscar a momoko.

Miyako se levanto y se fue a la habitación de momoko y ahí vio a kaoru y momoko

Chicas!,dije

Miyako!,dijieron

Chicas que bueno verlas , debo contarles algo que me paso

Nosotras también

Bueno yo primero, dijo momoko

Cuando desperté brick estaba a la par mia y el me preguntaba sobre mi salud y yo se las respondia, luego DEXTER llego y me dijo que yo era su novia y luego se fue afuera con brick.

Las chicas se sorprendieron . pero dexter había terminado contigo, recuerdas.

Si lo se ahora estoy confundida.

Me pregunto que le pregunto dijo Kaoru

Yo también. Bueno yo también tengo algo que contarles, dijo miyako

Cuéntanos!

Bueno estaba en mi habitación cuando escuche que alguien me hablaba, abri los ojos y vi a bommer en frente mio, luego apareció cody diciéndome sobre que pronto íbamos a salir pero en una cita.

QUEEEEEEE!?, miyako no lo puedes aceptar el te fue infiel recuerdas. Además estas con bommer

Si pero lo que me sorprende es que cody se veía enojado y bommer normal. Luego salieron y me dejaron sola.

Bueno ahora me toca ami, dijo kaoru

Cuando desperté vi a butch y lo salude como siempre lo hacia con un beso hasta que llego bard y el sujeto empezó a gritar diciendo y luego se fue enojado con butch afuera.

Kaoru parece que te metistes en problemas , dijo momoko

Chicas tenemos que hablar, dijo alguien

Ehhhh?

**Bueno hasta aki lo dejo espero sus reviews y si quieren que apresca algún personaje que vos deseas escríbalo y vere que ago Chaooooooooooooooo!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Perdonnnnn yo se que hace mucho que no lo actualizo y aquí la conti y lo hice largo para recompensárselos y gracias a **__**Luna QueenBlossom**__**, a**____**yumi-happy**__**,**__** a **__**WakaiSenshi**__** y **__** a **__**Luisa Tatis**__** por los comentarios.**_

_**Pd: lean la nota final **_

Ehh?

Cody!

Dexter!

Bard!

Hola chicas, dijieron los tres.

Como decíamos tenemos que hablar

Sobre que?

Pero en privado ya sabes cody y miyako, bard y kaoru y momoko y yo, dijo dexter .

Ok, miyako salió y se fue con cody a su habitación y kaoru salió y se fue con bard a su habitación.

**Con Miyako**

Bueno de que querías hablar , dije

Bueno recuerdas cuando te encontré con bommer, dijo cody

Si,dije

Bueno quiero saber que te dijo, dijo cody

Bueno cuando desperté estaba bommer cerca mio entonces aparecistes tu, respondi

Y el no te dijo algo q eras su novia o algo parecido,dijo el

No

Segura?

Si

Y piensas volver conmigo

Cody tu sabes que estoy con bommer recuerdas que termine contigo porque andabas con esa chica, dijo miyako algo molesta

Pero miyako tu y yo aun seguimos siendo novios incluso antes del accidente

Pero recuerdo que había luchado con el

El? Miyako talvez eso fue un sueño porque estuviste en coma todo 1 año

Un año!?

Si entonces seguimos siendo, dijo algo sonrojada

Creo que si esta bien eso?,dijo cody

Voy a tener que pensarlo Miyako alguien te quiere ver, dijo la enfermera

Quien tus padres, dijo ella

Diles que pasen

Entonces me voy, dijo cody

**Con Kaoru**

Y de que querías hablar,dije

Quiero decirte que lo que te dijo butch es mentira y quiero que volvamos a ser novios

Primero butch no me dijo nada y segundo no se después de lo que me hiciste, dijo algo triste

Si no te dijo nada porque te beso

No me beso yo lo bese, que acaso una novia no puede besar a su novio, fije

Novio?, dijo bard

Recuerdas tu me terminastes,dije

Que?,dijo bard

Yo nunca te termine, antes del accidente tu y yo seguíamos siendo novios.

Accidente?

Si, tu y las chicas estaban cruzando la calle hasta que llego un camión y las atropello ustedes estuvieron un año en coma, dijo el

Un año?

Si y como no paso nada creo podemos seguir siendo novios, djo bard

Mmmmm, no se debo pensarlo

Bueno toma tu tiempo

Kaoru tienes visitas, dijo la enfermera

Diles que pasen

Bueno me bard

**Con Momoko**

De que querías hablar dexter

Bueno yo quería decirte que todo lo que te dijo brick es mentira no deberías hacerle caso a ese , dijo el

Pero brick no me dijo nada malo

Nada malo pero si el te dijo que tu y el eran novios, dijo

El no me dijo eso además ya eramos novios.

Pero momoko eso es mentira debes creerme

Lo siento dexter pero recuerdas tu me terminastes, dijo algo triste

Pero momoko tu y yo nunca terminamos mas bien después de tu accidente siempre te venia a visitar después de clases

Yo se pero no me dolio mucho a demás el pega como bebe, dije

El? No momoko lo que paso fue que estaban cruzando la calle y un camión las atropello y estuviste en coma por un año

Un año?!

Si

Lo siento pero momoko alguien quiere verte, dijo una enfermera

Diles que pasen

Bueno me voy momoko pero piensa en lo que te dije, dijo dexter

MOMOKO!

Padres!?KURIKO?!

Como te encuentras?

Mejor , creo que podre andar como antes

Que bien que pienses eso, dijo el padre

Interrumpo en algo, dijo alguien

No pase por favor profesor,dijo el padre

Y como salieron los resultados profesor utonio, dijo la madre

Muy buenos, pero necesito hablar a solas con momoko

Todos salieron y se quedaron momoko y el profesor en la habitación

Momoko?

Si?

Cuando estuviste internada casi por un año no tuviste como una clase de sueño?,dijo el

Buenooo…

Tranquila puedes confesar todo lo que quieras estamos solos

Bueno soñé que yo y mis amigas eramos super heroínas llamadas ppgz y ud era el que nos avisaba sobre el peligro, mi nombre era bombom y era como la "líder" .

y antes te gustaban los bombones y los superhéroes?

Si

Ok esto será todo, después te dare los resultados ire a ver a tu amgas

**Con Miyako **

Abuelita!

Miyako!

Como te sientes

Bien abu creo que ya puedo salir del hospital

Que bueno miyako

Permiso, puedo pasar

Profesor utonio no interrumpa pase,dijo la abuelita

Bueno necesito hacerles una cuantas preguntas a miyako si no moleta..

Claro adelante después de todo ya me iba.

Bueno miyako , necesito que me seas honesta

Ok

Cuando estuviste en coma no tuvistes un sueño

Si tuve uno en que yo y mis amigas…. Y yo me llamaba burbuja

Y burbuja porque

Porque cuando era niña me gustaban las burbujas

Bueno miyako después te dare los resultados

**Con Kaoru **

Padres!HERMANOS!

Kaoru es bueno que hayas despertado te encuentras bien, dijo la madre

Si mama estoy bien siento que ya me puedo mover como antes

Puedo pasar, dijo el prof.

Claro pase,dijo el padre

Kaoru este es el profesor utonio

Hola

Hola

Necesito hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a kaoru, no se si les molesta salir

Tranquilo

Bueno kaoru te hare tu misma pregunta que tus amigas

Ok

_(le hizo las mismas preguntas).._

Y eso paso

Mmmm ok mas tarde te dare los resultados

_**Mas tarde….**_

Sra. Gotokuji , Srs. Akatsutsumi y Srs. Matsubara ya tengo los resultados vengan

Todos entraron

Bueno según mis estudios y las respuestas que ellas me dieron llegue al hipótesis de que sus hijas y nieta tuvieron una clase de sueño en conjunto osea tuvieron el mismo sueño ese sueño tuvo que ver con sus gustos, fuerzas y sueños. Pero estarán bien

Eso son buenas noticias,dijieron

Pero voy a seguir con mis investigaciones de porque tu

Fin de las Vacaciones| Devuelta a clases

Chicas espérenme!, dijo momoko

Hola momoko, dijieron kaoru y miyako

Vamos a clases juntas?

Siiii

_En su clase _

Las tres se fueron a sentar en sus campos. Sono la campana y entro la profesora en compañía de brick,boomer y butch.

Llegan tarde, les dijieron

Lo sabemos profesora, dijo brick

Pero como es el primer día de clases lo dejare pasar, dijo ella

Cada uno se fue a su asiento

Bueno chicos hoy tendremos muchos nuevos compañeros, pasen chicos, presentensen

Hola soy bell. Una chicas de pelo blanco que tenia un vestido blanco con una cinta negra en el medio y unas zapatillas negro con unas medias hasta las rodillas

Yo soy Bunny. Una chica castaña que usaba una blusa morada con un pantalos negro y unas tennis

Y yo Butterfly ,estas era castaña con el cabello amarrado en dos trenzas, quien llevaba un vestido amarillo piel con un cinturón de mariposas en las cintura y unas zapatillas café claro.

bueno bell siéntate por alla, señalando a la par de brick . mmm bunny siéntate alla señalando el campo atrás de butch y butterfly por aquí mostrándole el campo delante de boomer

hola soy brick

hola soy bell, bueno creo que ya sabes

si lo se

jijiji

me gusta cuando ries y bell se sonrojó.

Hola soy butch

Soy bunny

Si lo se

Oye practicas algún deporte, pregunto butch

Si porque?

Porque ninguna chicas usa tennis deportivas además de kaoru

Lo se y tu?

Yo q?

Practicas algún deporte?

Si, muchos

Presumido

Lo se todo el mundo lo dice

Holi soy boomer

Soy butterfly y le mostro una sonrisa

Sonrries muy bonito

Gracias dijo sonrojada

_En el recreo _

Con bell,bunny y butterfly

Oigan chicas quiero contarles algo,dijo bell

Nosotras también

Las tres se fueron al árbol mas grueso que había ahí y cuando empezaron a charlar llegaron momoko, miyako y kaoru

Oigan ese es nuestro árbol, dijo kaoru

Si ese a sido nuestro árbol de siempre,dijo momoko

Pero de ahora en adelante ya no, dijo bunny

Ahora será nuestro, dijo bell

Kaoru se enojo por eso que golpeo a bell en la cara y pateo a bunny . después bell y bunny empezaron a pelear con kaoru y momoko se unió a ellas.

Chicas no peleemos, dijo miyako

Miyako siente que alguien le jalo el cabello

Ouuuhh, oye que te pasa mirando a butterfly

Debes hablar menos , dijo butterfly todas comenzaron a pelear hasta llego brick, boomer y butch y las separaron.

Hey que les pasa, dijo brick

Ellas comenzaron señalando a bell, bunny y butterfly

Pero no debieron pelear, dijo boomer

MOMOKO!KAORU!MIYAKO!

Dexter?

Cody?

Bard?

Están bien?

Si,solo fue una pelea ,dijo kaoru

Poque?, dijo butch.

Tu no te metas verdugo,dijo bard

YO MO METO CUANDO A MI DE LA REGALADA GANA, dijo butch

Kaoru mejor nos vamos a otro lugar,dijo bard

Ok

Miyako quieres que te acompañe a tu clase,dijo cody evitando cualquier pleito

Esta bien, adiós chicas adiós boomer.

Adiós, dijieron todos

Cody al escuchar boomer se enojo pero no le quiso demostrar sus celos a miyako

Momoko escuche que en la cafetería hay chocolate quieres uno,dijo dexter

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Brick, boomer y butch siguieron a cada una de sus contrapartes

_Con Brick_

Por que siempre tiene que andar con ese

Con quien dijo una chica

Ahhhhh, bell casi me matas

Perdón, que pasa

Es que a mi me gusta momoko pero ella no siente lo mismo porque nunca fui capaz de decláramele

Tranquilo talvez ella no sea tu amor verdadero,dijo bell algo celosa

Tal vez…

_Con Boomer _

Boomer iba caminado hacia su clase pensado hasta que choco con alguien

Perdonnn no me fije por donde iba

Tranquilo, dijo butterfly

Butterfly?

La misma de siempre, porque tan distraido

Por que no me gusta que cody ande con miyako

Ahh,dijo algo molesta.

Me tengo que ir,dijo butterfly. Ella salió corriendo con los ojos tapados parecía que iba a llorar

_Con Butch _

Maldito, dijo butch

Quien es un maldito, dijo una chica

Bunny? Que haces aquí?

Estaba pasando por aquí y te vi, por que tan enojado

Por que no me gusta que bard y kaoru sean novios

Ahh, dijo bunny algo dolida y aun sientes algo por kaoru?

No se talvez?

Ah, bueno me voy butch y se fue corriendo

Próximo cap: Una cita?!

_Brick decía momoko con unos ojos llorosos yo…_

_Sabes butterfly creotalvez podamos ser mas que amigos,dijo boomer_

_Por que boomer decía miako llorando _

_Estas ocupada mañana bunny…_

_una cita?! _


End file.
